Un moment chaud dans un atelier
by YummyYaoiGirl
Summary: Tony est de mauvaise humeur. Tout le monde le trouve insupportable, enfin presque tout le monde. Steve le comprend, il a juste du mal à gérer ses émotions. C'est après une mission qui mal tournée que Steve vient consoler Tony... Slash M Tony/Steve scène chaude explicite


**Titre** : un moment chaud dans un atelier

**Pairing** : Steve x Tony

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : malheureusement ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire avec si cela avait été le contraire =3

**Résumé** : Tony est de mauvaise humeur. Tout le monde le trouve insupportable, enfin presque tout le monde. Steve le comprend, il a juste du mal à gérer ses émotions. C'est après une mission qui mal tournée que Steve vient consoler Tony... Slash M Tony/Steve scène chaude explicite

~o~o~o~o~o~

-Vous me faites tous chier !

Les paroles résonnaient encore dans l'entrée de la tour Avengers. Tony Stark était particulièrement énervé, en effet leur mission n'avait pas été toute rose et ils n'étaient pas revenu enchantés.

Ils étaient donc revenu en discutant sur ce qu'ils auraient du faire ou ne pas faire et en mettant la faute sur certains membres du groupe. Ils avaient plusieurs fois reproché à Tony qu'il était trop solitaire, de là le milliardaire avait explosé et avait donc déferlé sa colère sur ses coéquipiers.

Les Avengers avaient déjà vu Tony énervé et n'avaient jamais tenté de le calmer ou de lui parler dans ces cas là.

Depuis peu Steve avait développé un sentiment d'empathie envers Tony et allait souvent lui parler après une dispute ou un accrochage avec l'un des membres de l'équipe.

-c'est ça va t'isoler dans ton atelier

Clint n'en pouvait plus de devoir supporter les sautes d'humeur du génie. Bruce, lui, laissait passer ces moments là, il ne se mêlait jamais des disputes. Natasha, elle, se défendait plutôt que d'essayer de calmer les tensions. Thor aussi arrivait à atteindre des points d'énervement aussi hauts que ceux de Tony, ce qui mettait donc l'ambiance électrique à la tour Avengers.

Par contre Steve, le bon Steve, essayait de calmer ses coéquipiers, il tentait à chaque fois d'apaiser les tensions en allant parler avec Stark, parce qu'il faut le dire, c'est souvent de la faute de Tony.

-je vais allé le voir, avait dit le leader du groupe

-bonne chance, lui avait lancé Thor

-revient en entier, cru bon de rajouter Natasha

Le blond se dirigea donc vers l'atelier de Tony. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement à son arrivée car Tony avait demander à Jarvis de le laisser rentrer quoi qu'il arrive. Il vit alors le milliardaire appuyé face à un autre prototype d'armure, il s'approcha alors doucement et s'arrêta à 3 mètre de lui. Le brun qui l'avait entendu arrivé ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à son Captain préféré.

-écoute Tony, je sais que c'est pas simple pour toi, commença Steve mais il fut coupé par un soupir

-pas simple ? T'entend quoi par là ? Que je peux pas gérer c'est ça. Il commençait à s'emballer, il ne devait pas

-je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire ça

-non c'est moi, je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi Steve

Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha de son coéquipier, il leva la main et la posa délicatement sur l'épaule de l'homme de fer. Il entama une petite caresse, dès qu'il le touchait le brun se calmait. Il avait une sorte de pouvoir apaisant sur Tony. Celui-ci mordit ses mâchoires, inspira un grand coup et relâcha l'air d'un soupir chevrotant, il n'allait pas très bien.

-ça va aller Tony, je suis là

-ouai, c'est juste qu'ils comprennent rien je...

-je sais, toi tu ne dit rien, tu te contente de tout garder en toi, pourquoi tu relâches jamais la pression? Demanda le soldat inquiet de l'état de son ami

Ses magnifiques yeux marrons envoûtant s'encrèrent dans les orbes saphir de Steve. Le brun leva un sourcil et fit un petit sourire charmeur

-je la relâche quand je suis avec toi

Cette phrase avait été susurrée avec tant de sensualité que le blond avait fermé les yeux. Il avait fixé ses yeux sur le petit bout de chair rosé qui passa sur les lèvres douces de Tony. Les dents parfaites du leader avait malmenée ses lèvres. La température monta d'un cran quand leur corps parfaits s'étaient rapprochés dangereusement. C'était comme si une alarme incendie résonnait dans le corps de Tony. Ils étaient tout les deux haletants sans n'avoir produit aucuns efforts, seules leur excitation mutuelle les avaient essoufflés.

Les mains chaudes du playboy se posèrent dans le creux des reins du beau blond. Il suffisait d'un centimètre en plus pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Aucun ne bougea. Ils profitèrent de l'instant.

Steve déplaça une des ses mains sur la joue brûlante de Tony et l'autre sur sa poitrine, non loin du réacteur qui brillait de mille feux. Le fils Stark ressentit un frisson de plaisirs, cet endroit était hypersensible, il ressentait donc deux fois plus de plaisirs sous la grande main du soldat.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur vis-à-vis. Le leader trouva quand même la force d'ouvrir sa belle bouche alléchante

-Tony, je crois qu'on...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun l'avait coupé en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Ce baiser n'avait rien de brutal, leurs lèvres étaient simplement collées. Tony sortit alors sa langue et vint titiller la bouche de Steve qui ne savait quoi faire. Finalement il attrapa cette langue doucement entre ses dents puis les remplaça par ses lèvres, oui il était en train de sucer la langue d'Iron Man et il aimait tellement ça.

Les battements du cœur de Stark accélérèrent, le blond le sentit. Il réagissait positivement aux caresses de son Captain. Ils étaient désormais en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, Tony agrippa les fesses musclées de Steve, le soldat gémit sensuellement ce qui excita davantage le brun.

Les mains commencèrent à s'aventurer sous les t-shirt, les muscles se contractèrent et les virilités se dressèrent.

Les doigts de Tony se firent aventureux, ils glissèrent jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer de Steve laissant des frissons de plaisirs. La bouche du milliardaire dévia sur la mâchoire carrée du Capitaine, sa langue était tellement chaude et humide, elle descendit dans le cou de Steve, sur sa jugulaire. Elle donna place aux dents qui mordillèrent la peau naturellement parfumée de son leader.

Son corps fut victime d'une vague de frissons quand Steve pressa sa main contre son érection, il soupira d'excitation. Il sentit son équipier aussi dur que lui, il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il enleva donc son propre t-shirt, sous le regard de braise de Captain America, il entreprit alors d'enlever le t-shirt de Steve qui se laissa faire. Les choses s'accélérèrent, les jeans furent enlevés et les boxers descendus aux chevilles. Leurs sexes gonflés se frottaient chaudement. Leurs gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce, leurs peaux étaient recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur. D'un geste provocateur et diablement sexy, Steve approcha ses doigts de sa bouche les y enfonça comme si il se faisait une fellation. Sous le regard excité de Tony, il se les suça, les mouilla pour ensuite les diriger vers l'arrière train de Tony. Ce dernier alla happer la salive sur le menton de son amant. Le leader souleva délicatement le playboy pour l'asseoir sur un des nombreux plans de travail de l'atelier. Il entra un doigt dans l'antre chaude de Tony et effectua des va et vient, cela ne gêna pas le brun plus que cela. Il ajouta alors difficilement un doigt, il fallait l'écarter en douceur, éviter à tout prix de blesser son amant. Le milliardaire grimaça légèrement mais essaya au mieux de se détendre, il sentit son Capitaine faire des mouvement de ciseaux pour faire entrer un troisième doigts. Il eut un peu mal mais quand son blond trouva l'endroit magique, il vit des étoiles. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisirs, une telle extase. Steve sourit à l'entente du cri du playboy.

Sa langue alla taquiner un mamelon durci, il le léchait comme une sucrerie.

Il n'en pouvait plus, retira ses doigts pour se présenter à l'entrée du brun, il fit entrer son gland, Tony serra les dents. Il attendit que ce dernier soit prêt à l'accueillir en entier, quand il sentit une poussée du brun, il recommença à s'enfoncer. Tony était vraiment très serré, ses yeux roulèrent de bonheur.

Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il stoppa tout mouvement. Ils fit face à Tony pour quémander un baiser, baiser qui lui fut accordé immédiatement. Pour soulager la douleur, il prit le sexe de Tony en main et commença de douces caresses.

Le playboy fronça les sourcils, le plaisir qu'il ressentait se propageait dans tout son être, il ne savait plus où il avait bon, son corps n'était que pur plaisir.

Steve commença alors des va et vient, il posa son front contre celui de Tony et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux tout au long de l'acte. Arriva le moment fatidique de l'orgasme, il arriva en même temps pour les deux hommes qui fermèrent les yeux et qui virent le septième ciel à deux.

Ils profitèrent de l'instant post-orgasmique pour se remettre de leur émotions. Quand ils furent capables de se tenir correctement sur leur jambes, ils se nettoyèrent un peu.

-on remet ça quand tu veux soldat

Le sourire charmeur de Tony fit rougir le dit soldat. Le fils Stark aimait voir rougir son Captain, il le trouvait tellement adorable. Le blond s'approcha alors du brun

-tu parles de ça à personne hein

dit-il avant de s'en aller, il ne vit pas le regard gourmand posé sur ses fesses ni n'entendit pas Jarvis demander à Tony

-Monsieur, dois-je envoyer cette sex-tape aux autres Avengers ?

-qu'attends-tu Jarvis ?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Finiiis ^^ alors vos impressions ?

Une pitite review ?

Bye bye


End file.
